Of Gifts and Curses
by Breathstars
Summary: Kai Parks left her old life behind her and decided she needed a fresh start, in a place were no one would know her. La Push, Washington seemed like the perfect place. Wrong. Hidding her "gift" has never been harder when you fall head over heels.


Please read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. The only character that is completely my own is Kai Parks.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

I watched as rain continued to assault the windshield, not allowing the wipers to do their job at allowing me to see the road ahead of me.

"Why did I pick this again?" I mumbled to myself as I leaned over my steering wheel in an attempt to see better. I had turned off the main highway fifteen minutes ago and was now trying to navigate down an old dirt road leading to my new home.

Glancing quickly at the map placed on the passenger seat, I made sure to look out for any road signs that would reassure me that I was heading in the right direction.

As a small road sign came into view I felt like maybe my luck was turning around. Pine Road; how ironic. Considering there was nothing but pine tree after pine tree and completely secluded from the outside world.

Based on the research I had done on La Push it seemed the best place for me right now. A small native reservation with a slightly larger town a few minutes away called Forks. I could hide away in the cottage I had purchased only a month ago and focus on myself.

There it was! My sweet sweet escape from the world. By now the rain had become a drizzle and I was able to step out of my truck without my umbrella. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at the sight of my new home.

It was a small two story log cabin with a brick chimney and a wraparound porch. An older looking porch swing with a worn cushion rested along the front part of the deck. It had a window right behind it which I assumed would be the kitchen. The front steps looked a little worn out and would probably need some work. That was fine; I liked working with my hands.

Jingling the keys in my hand I made my way up the steps and into the cabin. It was perfect. I was right about the kitchen facing out the front. I had a small stove/oven and a decent sized fridge. A wooden table with four chairs and a wooden kitchen counter. To my right was a living room with a TV, a worn out but very comfy looking couch, and a knitted rug underneath a polished wooden table.

In front of me was a stair case which I quickly went up to see the upstairs. There was a small bedroom on the right which I would use for storage considering I didn't intended on having any guests. And on the left was my room. It had a large wooden door with a glass knob. I stepped inside and was left breathless. A large queen sized bed was wrapped in clean ivory sheets and pillows. It was the headboard and frame of the bed though, that had me captured. I gently traced my fingers over the intricately carved designs. It was amazingly gorgeous. I stared at it for a good ten minutes before I was able to pry my gaze away and explore the rest of the room. It had a small walk in closet with a couple shelves and a dresser opposite my bed.

I was extremely pleased to see that I had an on suit as well. A claw foot tub with a semi see through curtain and a metal shower head. There was a small oval shaped mirror attached to the counter and a little sink. It was perfect.

I regarded myself in the mirror. My auburn hair was still growing out of its page boyish look and reached just a few inches below my chin. I had a heart shaped face which was exactly like my mothers, with porcelain skin to match. I had a small button nose and average sized pink lips. I was lucky that I never really had to wear things like concealer or mascara. I had inherited my mothers long dark lashes and flawless skin. Lucky me. I wasn't a skinny girl by any means.

I was a healthy weight for my height of 5'6 and was not embarrassed to say that I had curves. I was average looking in my eyes and that was fine with me; the less attention the better. It was my eyes, however, that always caught people off guard.

My left eye was a mix between emerald and forest green while my right was a sapphire sky blue. I had always been insecure about my eyes, but my mother had assured me that they were a blessing. To me they were nothing but a curse.

My great grandmother had the same eyes as I did. She also had the same 'gift' as me. I never saw it as a gift though. To me it will always be a curse that I have to bare on the outside and the inside.

I just prayed I could live out here in seclusion and be at peace with myself. But my luck was never that good.


End file.
